


31. Champagne

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enter the new year together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	31. Champagne

It was the last night of the year and the two celestial beings were sprawled on the settee in the living room. Aziraphale’s position could, although very loosely, be described as sitting. Crowley, however, made no attempt to behave like a respectable human adult whatsoever.

The demon was splayed on his back in a way that made him take up way more space that seemed possible. His head and shoulders rested in Aziraphale’s lap and one of his legs was hooked over the backrest of the settee. Aziraphale would have been disapproving, had he not long ago learned that there was no point. Crowley was comfortable that way and no one could make him sit normally no matter what.

Aziraphale reached for the roasted peanuts on the coffee table and popped a few into his mouth.

“Are you watching me or the television?” he smiled at Crowley, whose head had previously been tilted to the side as he was watching the TV programme, but who was now watching Aziraphale throat work as he swallowed the mouthful.

“I can do both. It’s called multitasking,” the demon grinned back.

“A canapé, dear?” Aziraphale offered, not really expecting him to accept, but Crowley surprised him by nodding.

Aziraphale reached on the table again and his intention was to hand the canapé to his partner, but the demon didn’t move his hand to take it. Instead, he just opened his mouth and Aziraphale huffed a laugh as he put the piece of toast with smoked salmon on top into it.

Crowley then closed his mouth and chewed with a content expression on his face before swallowing.

“See? Food is nice,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah, but it makes me sleepy,” he replied and Aziraphale gave him a very surprised look. He had never mentioned that before.

“Does it?” the angel asked curiously. That was interesting, really.

“Yeah. All snakey,” he admitted.

Aziraphale chuckled.

“My serpent,” he said lovingly and Crowley couldn’t help but smile. It sounded weird, sure, but the way the angel called him a serpent was so affectionate that it was somehow better than hearing him say 'I love you '.

“So that’s why you don’t really eat,” Aziraphale realised.

“Yeah. Sometimes I will have a meal before taking a long nap, but other than that... nah, it’s inconvenient.”

“I see,” he agreed. “I’ve always wondered why you don’t enjoy the lovely food but now it actually makes sense.

“Drinking is better anyway,” Crowley insisted.

“Speaking of drinking, I could miracle a bottle of something.”

“Nah,” Crowley dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “It’s gonna be midnight soon and I want to be sober for that.”

Aziraphale looked at him cautiously because it wasn’t often that Crowley didn’t accept alcohol, but before he could comment, the demon was already speaking again.

“And I would have to sit up in order to drink. No, don’t feel like it.”

Ah, that makes sense, Aziraphale thought. Crowley being lazy was a familiar occurrence.

Five minutes before midnight, however, he decided that it was time to prepare. He miracled a bottle of champagne – in a bucket of ice, more for the aesthetics than for practical purposes – on the table and sit up. He reached for another canapé and when Aziraphale looked at him, he explained, “I can afford to fall asleep in a few minutes anyway.”

It wasn’t his intention, but it could happen. Aziraphale laughed.

At exactly midnight, Crowley opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

“To the first year we enter together,” they toasted.

And then, after they took a sip, they exchanged their first New Year's Eve kiss.

This is going to be a good year, both celestials thought.


End file.
